Absolutely Not
by Lovepeaceandcheese
Summary: How did Gene end up in Japan alone at sixteen? Why was Mai allowed to live on her own sixteen? Both their stories began with an "Absolutely Not". These stubborn individuals eventually get what they want but at what cost? Can a certain Narcissist genius help them?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters depicted in this story and I am making no profits on it!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Absolute Not!"

The loud exclamation rang throughout the Davis' home. Noll sighed, it seemed that his brother had _once_ _again_ badgered his father about traveling to Japan for the summer. It did not surprise him, his brother had a tendency to hold onto ideas until he finally got his way, the spoiled brat.

Oliver's thought was interrupted by his brother's sharp reply.

"But father, I have a strong feeling I need to be there by the summer. What if it has something to do with my birth parents?"

"As I have said before, your mother and I would be happy to take you to Japan over the summer. We understand that this is important to you and we will do everything in our power to locate your birth parents, but I hope you understand that they may not want to be found. They agreed to the terms of a closed adoption."

"Of course they want to be found! They might actually be able to _help_ me with my abilities, and I could learn about Japanese exorcisms! I have some contacts with a few priests from the dinner at Cambridge last year. Plus, they may have changed their minds over the years…"

Noll groaned and slammed his book shut, there was no point trying to concentrate when his brother pulled _that_ card.

He would never understand why Gene insisted on obsessing over their biological parents. If it was an obsession over possible genetic health issues or male patterned baldness, Noll would understand, but the fact was, Gene wanted to know _why_ that had been dropped off at that orphanage in the US. He still held out hope those people loved them and regretted their actions.

Oliver knew better. During nasty fights he would often inform Gene their biological parents didn't care about them and probably wish to be left alone. Generally, a few hours later Noll would begin to feel an uncomfortable burning in his chest, that was the sensation of his guilt, and he would travel downstairs to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Gene would always be waiting for him at the counter staring smugly and with an eyebrow cocked expectantly. Noll would give in and begrudgingly grunt an apology, and Gene's face would light up.

This, however, was _not_ one of those occasions.

As he traveled down the hallway there was complete silence, not a good sign.

Oliver Davis, was an extremely handsome boy of sixteen. He was half Japanese half American which gave his features a very exotic look. In many ways he could pass as fully Japanese, but his big dark blue eyes gave him a mysterious air. He prided himself on his heritage and studied the Japanese language diligently, but he continued to struggle with Kanji. Despite this minor setback he was fluent and understood the customs.

As Oliver walked into the library his brother's eyes glared fiercely at him, daring him to say one snide remark.

Oliver took in the scene around him, surprised to see his mother sitting on the window seat quietly sniffling into her pale pink handkerchief. His father faced the windows overlooking the landscaped courtyard below, his hands shoved in the pockets of his brown wool slacks. His mouth was set to a grim straight-line and his grey eyes resembled steel, unusual for the typically chipper man.

"I will not change my mind, Eugene. Despite your underhanded tactics, you will not be going to Japan _alone_ until you are either of age or no longer living under my roof. That is final. This is the last I will hear of it."

Eugene sighed and turned to leave the library muttering a hushed apology to his mother.

Noll watched the exchange and moved towards the window seat while digging in the front breast pocket of his navy blue blazer. He presented the clean handkerchief to his mother who dabbed at her light blue eyes. Noll had always been fond of his adopted mother. She was as intelligent as she was compassionate, and she always seemed to be the most understanding of his quiet nature. He was protective of her and he would destroy anyone who made her cry…even his brother. He began to stalk out of the room after his brother, when his father stopped him.

"Noll, leave him be. His dreams have been causing him a good bit of stress and he is coping the best way he knows how."

"IF his coping method is to make mother cry and antagonize the one person who has been working towards a solution to our problems, I will be locking him in his room until he grows up. He has no right to take out his anxiety on those around him. Especially, if his brother, who shares his dreams, restrains himself."

With that Oliver swept out of the room.

 **This is my first attempt at a fanfic of my own. I hope you all enjoy it :D I've been kicking around this idea for a while now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters depicted in this story and I am making no profits on it!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Absolutely Not!"

The petit cinnamon haired teenager wrung her hands in front of her guardian and teacher as she mumbled her worries.

"But, Sensai, you shouldn't be burdened with me just because you have a kind heart. I can afford the rent and I know I'll be able to complete my studies. "

"YOU are NOT a BURDEN!"

The poor middle aged woman was fighting, and losing, the battle of keeping her voice down. She didn't mean to yell, but this girl was so…..STUBORN! Her copper hair was falling in wisps out of her previously tight bun, and she swiped it impatiently out of her face as she rounded on the petit cinnamon haired teenager.

"You are sixteen. Too young to be worrying about making rent every month. Also, you should be concerning yourself with your school work NOT a part-time job. I realize I bear no blood relation to you but I care about you like a daughter so don't ask me to abandon you, I cannot do it."

The teenager lifted herself off the pastel couch and walked over to her Sensai.

"I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again, but I do want to work during school breaks. I need to save up money, and learn to be an adult. Please..."

Exasperated her teacher, Sakura Akumi, turned away abruptly,

"Oh, alright, but it should be an internship so you can build your skills. My parents are in the medical profession and they have connections with the Matsuzaki's. Maybe they have an opening in one of their departments. It won't be easy work and I'm sure there will be some legal hoops to jump through so give me some time to sort it all out."

"Thank you Akumi-Sensai!"

Mai leapt in for a bone crushing hug as her Sensai chuckled, shaking her head at the teenager's rapid mood changes. Grasping Mai's arm she held her at arm's length.

"Go on, you should take a bath before dinner and I will call my parents."

"Okay!"

Sakura fondly watched as Mai skipped down the hall, and took her cell phone out of her pocket.

"That girl will be the death of me. Good thing I love her!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters depicted in this story and I am making no profits on it!**

 **Warning: There are a couple of dark scenes in this chapter. If you are squeamish about the canon story of Gene's death you might want to read Mai's section only.**

Chapter 3

 **Naru**

Oliver sat straight up in his bed gasping for air, his hands gripping at his chest. His eyes were clouded from sleep but his heart was racing, as if he had been running. It was the nightmare again. Oliver covered his mouth breathing deeply through his nose, feeling he might be sick. He felt Gene's presence knocking at his awareness.

 _Sorry, Noll._

Oliver pushed the sick feeling away as he engaged in the next transaction. He pulled back his black comforter and slid his feet into the slippers next to the bed.

 _Stop being an idiot. I'm fine. Go back to sleep_

 _Okay, goodnight Noll. You are going to bed too right?_

He did not answer as he shuffled down the hallway and made his way to the Mahogany staircase towards the kitchen. On the way, he stole into the dark study to grab his computer off his desk. Once he reached his destination he laid the laptop on the granite counter above the stove and set to work boiling some water.

Ten minutes later he was sitting at the bar with a hot cup of earl gray beside him, clicking away at his computer. Once he had pulled up the document he had been compiling over the last week, He scanned the page full of unanswered questions.

He sighed tiredly and made sure the psychic connection with his brother was closed. He didn't want to worry his other half, as it would be extremely taxing.

He mentally replayed the dream, taking note of any new information collected tonight. The dream took place in the dead of night, outside. There was only one street light, meaning the details were hard to make out. He had been walking and was wearing shorts, light shirt, and sandals. From the aching of his feet he must have been walking for some time. The only other helpful clue was the street sign that was in Kanji. Obviously, he had no idea what it said, but it was what it implied that made it important.

Noll typed "summer" in the middle of the screen in all caps. Around the document there were notes like: park? Land trust? Where in Japan? He set to erasing the answered questions and organizing them into columns of knowns and unknowns.

The next part of the dream cause his heart to pound and his breath to gasp as he recalled, vividly, a bright light behind him approaching quickly. He had tried to move out of the road but was not fast enough. He watched as the world suddenly went to slow motion and his body was flying over the top of the car. He hit the ground his head ringing and his eyes clouded with a green haze. He didn't register the pain until a moment later, and he had never felt such agony before. I was difficult for him to breath his mouth was filled with blood. He wished the pain would stop.

That wish did not come true. The car skidded to a stop and he heard screams of panic. It was a woman, a woman who was terrified. He was so concerned about the woman that he didn't register the tail lights lighting and the car backing up.

Noll slammed his hand on the counter trying to calm the panic that washed through him. He felt sick but he could not stop himself from remembering the pain of being run over. He picked up his hands and shakily typed "Yellow car" and "woman" under the column of knowns. That woman had murdered whoever he was embodying.

He wished that the nightmare ended there but it didn't. The woman wrapped him up in a green blanket as he wordlessly tried to plead with her for mercy. She had shaken off his desperate attempts to move his hands. After he was wrapped she rolled him into the lake. He last thought as he gasped in a lungful of water was "Why"

Noll wrote "why" at the top of the page next to "who". He felt a chill down his spine as he considered the "who". As far as Noll was concerned he could find his information by remaining in England, but his brother was desperate to prevent this horrible event from occurring by traveling to the very location of the happening. Noll scoffed at his older brother's blatant disregard for his own safety.

He brought he hand to his mouth stifling a yawn. Unable, to keep his head up he rested it on his folded arms and lost consciousness.

Luella Davis descended the mahogany staircase early the next morning and made her way to the kitchen to begin breakfast. She stopped at the entryway startled to see one of her sweet sons sprawled over the counter. Noting the computer and the black pajamas she deduced this was most definitely Oliver.

She sighed and made her way to him. With the intent to move him to his room she gently shook his arm and whispered

"Oliver, darling"

He grunted, clearly unhappy with the interruption of his sleep.

"Sweetheart, you've fallen asleep on the kitchen counter. It can't be very comfortable. Let's get you upstairs to your room. I don't want you catching a cold!"

She swept his hair out of his face and fondly watched his face screw up in annoyance.

"Mother, please just let me sleep in peace"

He swatted futilely at her hands, he eyes staying closed.

"I would, if you were sleeping in an appropriate place. Now, up you get."

He continued to make no attempt to move from his position on the counter. Luella just sighed and chuckled at her normally very practical son throw a mild version of a temper tantrum. She grabbed a frying pan from over the stove and began to boil some water. Maybe a cup of tea would help get Oliver to wake up.

She heard footsteps rush down the stairs as Eugene burst through the kitchen door. She chuckled as she pitied her unconscious son. He would not get a nice wakeup call today.

"Mum! I can't find N…."

Gene stopped speaking as he saw his younger brother in such a vulnerable position. His face broke into a micheivious smirk. Making his way to the bar he whispered in his brother's ear

"Hey Nolly! Are you tired?"

Oliver grunted unintelligibly.

Eugene's smiled broadened as he pounced. He grabbed his brother from behind giving him a violent hug and cooing about how much he loved his adorable Nolly.

"I'll show you how "adorable" I am"

Oliver reacted by putting his brother in a headlock and dragging him upstairs.

Luella laughed as she heard Gene squeal like a girl and a door slam.

 **Mai**

"I can't believe Akumi Sensei is going to get you an internship at one of the best hospitals in Tokyo!"

Keiko had a look of wonder on her face. However, Michiru face was concerned. The girls had been standing around Mai's desk during their afternoon break, when Mai remembered she had forgotten to share last night's conversation to her two best friends.

"But Mai, are you sure you'll be able to handle being in a hospital again? Does Sensei know that is the same hospital your mother..."

Michiru trailed off, not sure how to continue. Mai reached up and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've thought about it. It may have been the place I lost my mother, but it is also somewhere I've meet some of the best people. The nurses and staff that were there during everything, helped us so much. Honestly, I just want to work and if I get to make a difference at the same time, that's just the cherry on top"

Mai grinned at her friends. Michiru sighed and smiled back.

"Leave it up to you to put a positive spin on things."

Mai stuck out her tongue and replied that being a positive person was a good thing.

"Oh! Since it could be one of my last nights of freedom, let's meet up and tell creepy ghost stories! I just found some REALLY good ones!"

"I wish I could, but I failed my Math exam yesterday and my parents are making me attend one of the extra classes" Keiko whispered dejectedly shuffling her brown shoe on the ground.

"Aw, Keiko don't worry about it! I didn't even get close to passing!" Mai got up to sling her arm around her friend.

"Mai, that's not exactly something to be proud of" Michiru mumbled. Several of their classmates were stifling laughs at Mai's failure as Akumi Sensei strode in. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun at the back of her head, giving her a very severe appearance. Of course, Mai knew it was just a façade. She was too nice to every be truly severe.

"Okay, settle down class, let's get started"

"Mai, you really should be studying for your reexamination tomorrow!"

Akumi Sensei was standing in front of the stove waiting for the water to finish boiling. Here hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing her favorite set of flannel pajamas with little dancing penguins spotted all over. She had been grading papers at the table when she felt the day's stress forcing her tired eyes closed. It was then, that she spotted her charge with ear phones in listening to music.

"What are you even listening to?"

"Night Dawn Waii! They just came out with a new CD and it really speaks to me! I mean the melody is really catchy!"

Mai started strutting around the common room singing off key into her unsharpened pencil. She ended her performance with a twirl and a bow. Losing her balance in the end she fell in a lump on the floor bemoaning her lack of grace.

"If you put this much energy into studying you would have passed your math exam with flying colors"

"Akumi Sensei, I did study but I still don't understand the concept! Math just isn't my strong subject"

Mai plopped down on the floor next to the table looking dejected.

"You just need to stop moping and focus. You are intelligent when you decide to pay attention. Also, you could make the tea for once you know."

"But yours is so much better than mine! You do something to it to enhance the flavor and I just can't figure it out."

Akumi Sensei smiled mischievously

"I'll tell you my secret if you grab the mugs for me!"

Mai perked up instantly before leaping to her feet heading toward the cabinet.

"Okay!"

Mai peeked over the pot

"I bet you put some kind of extract in it! Oh, maybe you let it steep longer? No, that would make the bitterness more pronounced. Yours is sweet…"

She keep mumbling her guesses and Akumi Sensei knew she had her in the bag. She giggled and poured the water over the tea leaves, waited for three minutes and drained the tea into the mugs.

"Here you go!"

"Hey! You didn't do anything special! You just handed me a normal cup of tea"

Akumi inhaled the scent

"Try it if you don't believe that's how I always make it"

Mai huffed and took a slow sip of the liquid. Her eyes popped open.

"It's good! What did you do? You promised!"

Akumi chuckled and hugged the annoyed girl.

"I just put a little love and care in it."

Mai watched as her teacher left the kitchen and took up her post at the table to continue grading papers.

"I could make the next batch of tea!"

"Oh dear, if I have another cup I won't sleep tonight!"

"Well, I'll make it tomorrow!"

"If you insist"

"I DO!"


End file.
